Charmed Leandros
by NyxTheNightQueen
Summary: As Chris returns to his future after saving Wyatt from turning evil he slips right into his new life even if it takes him some getting used to. One day after vanquishing a group of demons with Wyatt he returns home to find the angel of destiny standing in his and Wyatt's apartment. It is time for Chris to pay back for changing the past by taking on a couple of charges, two brothers


_* There will be slight differences between the TV series/books and this story._

 _* In this story Chris is 23 years old._

 _* This is my first fan fiction story/crossover as well as first time sharing my work with others so I would really love to hear your opinions and suggestions if you have any. But please don't attack my work for no reason._

 _*_ **I** **don't** **own Charmed or the Cal Leandros books** _(obviously), the only characters that are mine will be the OC's which I will let you know about before they appear so you won't wonder who the unknown strangers showing up in the story are, hehe. There won't be too many so don't worry._

 _* The Cal Leandros part will take place some_ _time_ _after the book Blackout._

* * *

 _Summary_

As Chris returns to his future after saving Wyatt from turning evil he slips right into his new life even if it takes him some getting used to. One day after vanquishing a group of demons with Wyatt he returns home to find the angel of destiny standing in his and Wyatt's apartment. It is time for Chris to pay back for changing the past by taking on a couple of charges, two brothers that have proven to be a great challenge to anyone send into their lives so far. The catch? They are living in a different, parallel universe and things are getting dicey for the two brothers as new enemies, a blast from the past and other nasty surprises are lurking around the corner. Will Chris manage to gain his new charges trust and succeed in keeping them alive as they go about their usual or rather unusual lives?

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Warehouse in China Town_

Chris dodged a fireball aimed for his head "hey! That thing was headed directly for my face!" he yelled as he made a quick roll to the side and swiftly took cover behind a crate "little brother after all the training we had over the years I'd be ashamed for you if you wouldn't be able to dodge a fireball" said Wyatt as he used his orbing powers to fling the next fireball right back into the demon's direction. It vanquished him in a big show of flames and an agonizing scream as Chris peeked from behind the crate to see the remaining demons. They looked furious yet somehow they had a shadow of fear showing on their faces as well. Chris guessed they had an idea about who the brothers were but weren't entirely sure or they would have tried to escape.

There were only two left to vanquish of what used to be a group of five and they had dealt with worse odds before. Hell, they had dealt with worse demons before, those were just low-level ones that tried to gain more power by killing witches that were too inexperienced with their powers to defend themselves. Too bad for the demons that they had attacked an innocent where Wyatt could see them. As soon as they spotted the attack the brothers sprung into action and ran after them. The chase ended in a warehouse in the further part of China Town where they were now fighting.

Chris used his telekinesis on an athame that one of the demons had dropped during the previous struggle and threw it at the chest of the closest demon he could see. It hit the guys heart and again caused the demon to be engulfed in flames just as Wyatt was done with the other one. Chris let out a sigh as he slipped from behind the crate and joined his brother who was now looking around to make sure they had really finished off all of the demons in the warehouse.

Once they were sure there were no other threats nearby they sighed in relief. "Okay, I have to go home and take a shower. I feel like I have demon goo all over me from the first demon we vanquished tonight" said Chris and Wyatt chuckled "you go ahead, I have to check on a charge first before I can go home, so see you there? Oh, and can you make us some dinner? It's your turn after all" Wyatt said and orbed out of there before Chris could say anything.

He cursed under his breath before orbing home, of course it was better for him to prepare the food and they both knew it. Wyatt's cooking was horrible and potentially lethal whenever he tried something new. Chris was the one that seemed to have inherited their mothers cooking skills and was actually very good at it, good enough to have gotten a part-time job as a cook at a nice restaurant.

But nothing went as planned in the life of a Halliwell so Chris was only mildly surprised when he came home to find the angel of destiny standing in the living room. She was looking at one of the photos on the wall before turning to face him with a smile "Hello Chris, we need to talk. It is time for you to return the favor from when we let you change the past" she said and walked up to the half witch.

 _The Ninth circle (bar)_

The bar was relatively quiet considering the clientele it catered to. The wolves seemed less aggressive and Cal only had to stab one of them with a fork he had brought with his lunch, so that was an improvement. There was no mutilating of clients necessary and Ish was probably very glad about that. It also made Cal suspicious. It felt weird. In a bar like the Ninth Circle, things were never calm, or at least not as much as that particular day.

"Cal stop daydreaming and get to work. The fridge needs to be stocked and the tables need cleaning. Man I am happy I will get another bartender soon. With the people that work for me I am surprised this place didn't shut down years ago" said Ishiah. He was the boss and owner of the Ninth Circle as well as a kick-ass Peri and as far as bosses went Cal was lucky, where most people would have fired Cal a day into his job the man was patient as hell by keeping him on as a bartender despite the fact that Cal tended to mutilate or even kill a customer if they got out of line. Of course, the customers weren't human. Humans would never dare to come into this part of the street and if they did? Well, then things wouldn't end well for them.

"Wait you hired a new bartender? When? Or rather who?" asked Cal just because he didn't have anything better to do as he started putting beer bottles into the fridge. "Go do your job. You will meet your new coworker soon enough" said Ishiah as he walked to the back and left Cal to do his job. He couldn't help but wonder who Ish had hired to work in this place, it wasn't like there were a bunch of people standing in line to work in a monster hotspot like the Circle. At least not any sane people. To survive working in a bar like the Ninth Circle you needed a hell of an ass kicking resume and stand higher up on the food chain so the clients wouldn't try to eat or kill you.

* * *

 _Well, I will let you hang here at least for a little while xD I want you to return for the update after all, not to mention that I didn't want my first 'chapter' to be too long. Well let me know what you think, rate or follow my story if you want and I hope to see you for my next update._


End file.
